CLOSER
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Sasuke menjadi menyesali keputusannya ketika ia memberitahu bahwa ia seorang gay pada sahabat baiknya. Setidaknya ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan membawanya sampai ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi, klub gay. SasuNaru R18 Happy SN Day 2019


**ーーーーーーー**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLOSER © Haraguroi Yukirin**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**

**Happy SasuNaru Day 2019!**

**ーーーーーーーー**

Sasuke kembali memproses apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga ia kembali ke tempat iniーkali ini dengan sahabat terbaiknya.

Pikirannya secara otomatis melakulan kilas balik akan kejadian kemarin, semua ia susun kembali secara sempurna dan berurutan. Ia mendesah berat kala ia telah mengigat seluruh ucapannya kemarin malam.

"Dobe, kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Sasuke melirik sahabat pirangnya yang berjalan kaku di sampingnya. Sasuke menatapnya iba.

"Memang ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya dengan entengnya. Sasuke kagum dengan pengendalian diri sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke menggerutu dengan suara rendah, "Ini bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa dibilang, sangat buruk."

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku semalam?" Si pirang menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat, binar matanya memantulkan rasa tidak percaya. "Kau mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ketika melihat reaksi si pirang yang terlalu berlebihan. "Aku mabuk semalam."

"Kau sengaja mabuk." Si pirang membalas dengan yakin, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dari pernyataannya. "Tidak ada orang jeniusーyaitu kauーyang menegak sepuluh gelas bir hanya untuk memberitahu tentang hal ini."

Sasuke berdecak kagum, tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang ia biasa panggil bodoh ini mengetahui maksud sebenarnya dari minum-minum semalam.

"Jadi," pemuda pirang itu kembali membuka mulut, megedipkan matanya bingung pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau mau aku melupakan kalau kau gay?"

Sasuke termenung. Ia nyaris berkata iya jika saja ia tidak mengingat betapa malam itu ia memang sengaja mabuk untuk memberitahu rahasianya selama ini.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan yakin, gelengan kecil membuat surai hitamnya bergoyang. "Tapi datang ke gay club bukan ide yang bagus."

Namikaze Naruto, sahabatnya yang telah banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke sejak kecil hingga mereka menginjak kepala dua kini tengah menyeretnya ke sebuah klub gay yang beberapa kali Sasuke datangi.

Sasuke merasakan pening di kepalanya. Menurutnya ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah Naruto lakukanーsebetulnya banyak hal konyol yang Naruto lakukan, namun kali ini kekonyolannya membuat Sasuke ingin bertepuk tangan. Sahabatnya ini bukanlah seorang gay, dia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan hubungan sejenisーSasuke seratus persen mengenal Naruto luar dan dalamーkarena ia tahu Naruto menyukai wanita berdada besar nan seksi.

"Memang aku tidak boleh mengetahui tentang apa yang kau sukai?" Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya aku ingin tahu, setelah kau main rahasia denganku, aku tidak mau lagi ada rahasia dan kebohongan di antara kita."

Tapi tidak begini juga caranya. Sasuke membatin dengan kesal kemudian mendengus kasar. Ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tidak nyaman. Jangankan dari cara berjalan, mendengar suara parau itu saja Sasuke tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang menahan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Pulang saja." Sasuke berusul. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Dobe. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi gay sepertiku."

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Sekali lagi kau bicara tentang pulang aku akan mencium salah satu pria di sini." Naruto berucap dengan kesal. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil. "Atau kau takut pria di sini lebih memilihku dibanding kau ya?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membanting manusia di sebelahnya ini.

"Sasuke, aku tahu aku lebih menarik darimu. Mungkin di mata wanita kau ini tampan dan menawan bak pangeran dengan tingkah dan wajah kakumu itu." Naruto terkekeh menggoda. "Siapa tahu ternyata pria lebih tertarik dengan tipe sepertiku, benar 'kan?"

"Ya, kau sangat menarik perhatian." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Dengan sweater tebal yang menutupi kemeja panjang juga menggunakan celana training seperti itu. Oh, jangan lupakan kacamatamu."

"Ini adalah kiblat fashion terbaruku." Naruto mengangkat bahu seolah tidak ada yang salah dengannya. "Hei, kau tidak pernah mengomentari apa yang aku kenakan sebelumnya!" Protesnya.

"Karena kau tidak pernah ke luar dengan pakaian seperti ini tentu saja." Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng. "Naruto, kau datang ke klub seperti ini dengan pakaian seperti itu, bahkan orang bodoh tahu kau sangat berhati-hati di sini."

Naruto diam. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya yang tertutup kerah kemeja. Ucapan Sasuke menohok hatinya, namun ia harus setuju dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ia takut berada di sini.

Bukan takut seperti melihat hantu atau ketika ibunya marah. Tidak juga takut seperti kala Sasuke memarahi diriya. Ini berbeda, takut yang menjalar seperti rasa tidak nyaman dan tidak biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, di sekelilingnya sekarang ini adalah pria-pria dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang, sama-sama menyukai pria. Naruto yang merasa dirinya pria luar dan dalam tentu saja merasa terancam jikalau ada salah satu pria di sini mendekatinya atau melakukan hal yang ia tidak bisa bayangkan dengan akal sehat.

Astaga, dia bukanlah seorang gay. Tapi demi sahabatnya yang sejak kecil selalu mendampinginya baik susah maupun senang, walaupun lebih banyak pertengkaran dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, Naruto akan mencoba menahan diri untuk masuk dalam dunia lain Sasuke yang baru ia tahu.

"Ini adalah kali pertama aku datang ke tempat seperti ini." Naruto berucap nyaris berbisik. "Setidaknyaーwell, aku tidak mau terlalu mengundang."

"Kau bicara seolah kau akan datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi." Sasuke memutar bola mata jengah. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk dulu."

Sasuke langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, menarik pemuda itu ke salah satu spot yang tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya. Melewati beberapa pria yang tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka, Sasuke berusaha membuat sahabatnya tidak tersentuh oleh mereka.

"Sial." Naruto mengumpat. Ia mengelus dadanya. "Mereka meliuk-liuk di depanku."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, ia menghiraukan desahan resah dari sahabatnya. Ia melepas genggamannya pada tangan itu dan memilih melepas jaket yang sedari tadi menutupinya.

Naruto membelalak tidak percaya, kali ini napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tangannya bergetar menunjuk Sasuke. "Teme, apa yang kau kenakan?!"

Alis hitam itu terangkat, ia menangkap ucapan Naruto dengan heran. "Baju, tentu saja."

Naruto menggeleng, tidak itu bukan baju, yang Sasuke kenakan adalah tanktop adidas dengan warna hitam yang tentu saja terlalu ketat hingga memamerkan otot lengan dan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Juga kulitnya yang putih itu sangat kontras dengan tanktop yang ia kenakan. "Kau tidak pernah memakai yang seperti itu ke luar rumah sebelumnya! Dan apa ituーshit, pakaian ketat juga kau senang memamerkan otot dan dadamu?"

Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa juga ia baru sadar bahwa tubuh Sasuke benar-benar terbentuk dengan sempurna. Ia bertanya-tanya apa ini hasil dari latihan Sasuke dengan klub basketnya atau memang Sasuke dikaruniai kesempurnaan tanpa celah. Mengingat tubuhnya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia melempar sembarang jaketnya pada sofa tempatnya dan teman-temannya akan berkumpul.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dan jadi anak manis." Ia menekan pundak Naruto agar terduduk di sofa. "Atau ada pria yang akan meraba bokong dan penismu."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia merasa telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum kaku, Sasuke pasti bercanda. Batinnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Sasuke." Naruto melihat pada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mereka. Ia memasang pertahanan pada mereka, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke tertawa geli.

Pemuda brunet dengan tanda aneh di pipinya itu merangkul Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikannya, si pemuda dengan tato aneh tertawa menyapa, Sasuke membalasnya dengan tepukan di punggung. Tampak normal jika saja Naruto tidak tahu ini adalah klub gay.

"Ah, ada wajah baru di sini." Pemuda yang bicara itu jika Naruto lihat sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke, tipikal orang Jepang dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putih. Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu tersenyum padanya. "Wah, foreigner, hebat kau Sasuke."

Sasuke meninju bahu pemuda itu. "Jangan membuatnya takut, Sai." Ujarnya dengan dengusan kasar. "Dia bukan gay."

"Kau gila?" Naruto melihat pada seseorang dengan kuncir aneh di kepalanya memekik tidak percaya. "Mengajak straight ke tempat seperti ini?"

Naruto merasakan sebiji urat muncul di dahinya kala mendengar orang-orang yang tidak di ia kenal membicarakannya tepat di hadapan Naruto seolah ia tidak ada.

Dengan sunggingan senyum paksa, Naruto angkat bicara. "Seharusnya kita berkenalan dulu 'kan?" Ujarnya sinis. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, teman si suram satu ini." Ia menunjuk Sasuke. "Aku berada di sini karenanya."

Orang-orang itu mengangguk, menatap Naruto seolah meminta maaf.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba." Si pemuda dengan tato aneh tertawa lebar. "Semoga kau betah berada di sini."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, bibirnya terasa berat untuk mengucap. "Aku berharap begitu." Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku. Tambahnya dalam hati, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakannya secara langsung, terdengar sangat kasar bahkan untuk Naruto sendiri.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Si kuncir aneh itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia mengusap telinganya. "Maaf jika sempat membuatmu risih." Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jadi ini pacarmu, Sasuke?" Si pucat itu membuat Naruto ingin menyumpalkan sesuatu ke mulutnya. Sasuke pun tidak segan-segan menatap nyalang pada pemuda itu.

Ah, kenapa juga Sasuke harus marah? Apa jika aku kekasihnya sangatlah buruk? Naruto sendiri tahu kepribadiannya bukanlah yang dapat dibilang baik, bahkan ia dan Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang. Entah mengapa ia melihat Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan pertanyaan si pemuda pucat itu membuat Naruto merasa kecewa. Ia menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di hatinya.

"Haha, aku bercanda, bercanada!" Ujar pemuda itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dekat pada Naruto dan membungkukkan kepala. "Aku Sai, panggil saja begitu." Pemuda itu tersenyum aneh. "Jika kau bukan kekasih Sasuke, maka aku bisa 'kan menjadi kekasihmu?"

Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menahan Sai yang mencoba mendekat. "Huh, bagaimana ya?" Naruto gugup. "Akuーmaaf aku belum berniat mencari kekasih."

Sai menjauh, ia tertawa pelan. "Ah, sayang sekali. Kau ini sangat tipeku."

Sayang sekali kau bukan tipeku. Naruto menangis dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, ini kali pertama ia digoda oleh seorang pria. Ini juga kali pertama seorang pria mengatakan padanya jika dia adalah tipe dari pria tersebut.

Jika diingat, bahkan wanita saja hampir tidak ada yang mengucap hal itu pada Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Naruto melirik pada Sasuke yang mulai larut dengan obrolan bersama teman-temannya yang baru Naruto kenal. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pertanyaan melintasi pikirannya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sempurna bagi seluruh wanita. Banyak yang mengelu-elukan paras tampan Sasuke, tubuhnya yang atletis, suara beratnya, kepintarannya. Segalanya.

Sasuke adalah kesempurnaan.

Namun pemuda itu ternyata seorang gay. Dibanding menyukai wanita dengan dada besar juga vagina, ia lebih memilih seseorang dengan dada rata dan memiliki penis.

Jika Naruto pikir kembali, bagaimana cara pria dan pria bercinta? Naruto langsung memucat ketika pikiran itu menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap, ia mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sang raven mendengus, "Aku akan ke sana sebentar." Ulangnya kala menunjuk satu tempat di mana banyak orang meliukkan tubuh mereka.

"Ke sana?" Naruto menunjuk tidak percaya. "Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Kau seperti ibu saja." Ia menyentil kecil kening Naruto dengan dua jarinya. "Memang kau pikir aku akan diam saja di sini?"

Naruto menyentuh dahinya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau seliar itu." Gumamannya disambut kekehan oleh Sasuke. "Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kau diam di sini bersama Kiba." Perintah Sasuke. "Kecuali kau memang ingin disentuh oleh banyak pria."

Naruto diam. Bukan artinya jika Sasuke ke sana ia akan disentuh banyak pria juga? Bukan 'kah di sana Sasuke akan meliukkan tubuhnya bersama pria-pria yang Naruto tidak kenali?

Ia tidak lagi menjawab kala Sasuke bilang ia akan kembali dan mengacak surai pirangnya. Matanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan pandangan gusar. Dengan santainya sahabat itu mengobrol dengan orang yang mendekatinya. Orang asing, Naruto tidak mengenalinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa sesantai itu berbicara dengan orang asing. Bahkan ia juga melihat Sasuke yang menaruh lengannya pada pinggang pemuda di sana.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Naruto tersentak kala ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Kiba, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Ini pertama kali kau berada di tempat seperti ini, ya?" Naruto mengangguk menjawabnya. "Wah, pasti berat sekali ya membuatmu melihat pemandangan seperti ini."

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiba, ia sontak menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Sanggah Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hubungan seperti iniーmaksudku, ya, uh, seperti ini."

Kiba tertawa melihat si pirang yang tampak gugup. "Tenang saja, aku mengerti." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Kau ke sini karena Sasuke, ya?"

Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan, melihat Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ini tidak bagus, terlalu banyak orang di sana. "Iya begitulah." Jawabnya dengan desahan lesu. "Ia bilang padaku kemarin kalau ia memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda dariku. Ia baru mengatakannya setelah kami bersahabat sangat lama."

Kiba bergumam, "Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu Sasuke gay, maksudku."

"Tentu saja terkejut!" Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Maksudku, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik saat kami baru memasuki SMA. Ia terlihat biasa saja, seolah orang pada umumnyaー"

"Jadi kami ini tidak terlihat seperti orang pada umumnya?"

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan langsung menepuk mulutnya. "Maaf, maksudku tidak seperti itu." Ia menatap Kiba dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggung kalian. Argh, dasar mulut bodoh!"

Kiba tersenyum maklum, "Naruto, kami sama seperti orang pada umumnya. Kami beraktifitas seperti biasa, bersosialisasi, berteman, bekerja. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Kami juga jatuh cinta, sama seperti orang pada umumnya."

"Apa yang membedakan adalah pandangan orang pada kami." Kiba sedikit menyendu. "Maka dari itu kebanyakan dari kami menyembunyikan diri kami sebenarnya."

Naruto menunduk. Ia merenungi ucapan Kiba, berusaha mengerti perasaan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Memang benar tidak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya dan Kiba, maupun Sasuke dan semua yang berada di sini.

Mungkin benar, karena pandangan orang lain maka Sasuke menyembunyikan apa yang sebetulnya ia rasakan dari Naruto. Ia mengulum bibirnya, mungkin jika dia tidak bodohーatau berpikiran sempitーSasuke akan menceritakan sisi ini pada dirinya.

"Maaf Kiba, aku berkata seolah aku tahu banyak." Ia menatap bersalah pada Kiba. "Kau benar. Mungkin karena itu juga Sasuke menyembunyikan hal ini dariku."

Kiba tertawa kala menepuk tangan Naruto, "Jangan suram begitu! Aku 'kan tidak mengomelimu. Aku bisa dicekik Sasuke jika kau bertampang seperti itu." Kiba bergidik. "Sasuke akan menyangka aku melakukan hal macam-macam padamu."

"Tidak akan," Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Bicara soal Sasuke," Kiba menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. "Dia baru datang ke klub ini sekitar lima bulan lalu. Aku sangat mengingat alasannya datang ke sini."

Lima bulan yang lalu? Naruto mengernyit. Itu bukanlah waktu yang lama. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Dia bilang ada seseorang yang ia sukai sejak lama namun sepertinya orang itu tidak menyadari perasaannya, atau Sasuke yang takut hubungannya dengan orang itu akan rusak? Ah, yang mana ya?" Kiba berusaha mengingat. "Entahlah, maka dari itu dia datang ke sini."

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia baru tahu bahwa sahabatnya iti menyukai seseorang. Jika memang benar, ini adalah satu rahasia lagi yang tidak ia ketahui dari Sasuke.

"Seorang pemuda juga?" Naruto bertanya dengan setengah hati.

"Ya, begitulah. Sasuke bilang pemuda itu bukan seorang gay? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, huh?" Kiba mengernyit. Ia menggeleng kesal. "Pokoknya ada seseorang dibalik alasan Sasuke datang ke sini."

Pandangan Naruto meredup. Sasuke yang selama ini ia pikir tidak mempedulikan hal yang namanya cinta ternyata menyukai seseorang sampai seperti itu. Naruto merasakan mulutnya terasa pahit. Jika memang begitu, bukan 'kah Sasuke sangat menyukai orang itu?

Bayangan Sasuke yang selalu melakukan apapun untuknya, memperhatikannya, menjaganya, memarahinya, segalanya kembali terputar dalam benaknya.

Sasuke yang ia sudah kenal sejak kecil, yang selalu bertengkar dengannya hanya karena hal kecil. Sasuke yang selalu mengatainya bodoh dan selalu menghinanya.

Sasuke yang membantunya saat ia kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas, yang rela tidak tidur demi Naruto hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas Naruto. Sasuke yang memujinya secara tidak langsung, yang selalu menyentil pelan dahi Naruto saat ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang mentraktirnya ramen setiap akhir pekan, tidak peduli berapa mangkuk yang ia habiskan. Sasuke yang selalu menjaganya, memperhatikan apa yang ia butuhkan, memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Sasuke yang terlihat dingin yang sebetulnya sangatlah hangat.

Lalu semua terganti dengan bayangan Sasuke yang memeluk sosok pemuda tanpa wajah, mencium pemuda itu, saling tertawa, juga bercinta.

_Tidak_! Naruto menutup matanya dengan erat, menahan air mata yang datang karena rasa kecewa. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Sasuke tidak lagi melihat padanya melainkan orang lain. Sasuke tidak lagi ada untuknya, karena ia akan sibuk dengan orang lain. Sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki bukanlah menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Jadi, Sasuke ke sini untuk mencari sosok pengganti orang itu?"

"Mungkin?" Kiba angkat bahu. "Aku pernah melihatnya membawa beberapa orang untuk dikencani. Entah berhasil atau tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita."

Ketika Kiba mengatakan itu, mata safir Naruto mengunci pandangannya pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri jauh di sana, memeluk seorang pemuda sebelum akhirnya mereka berciuman.

Sasuke berciuman dengan pemuda lain. Saling memeluk, bahkan ia bisa melihat tangan pemuda yang tidak ia kenal itu menggerayangi dada Sasuke. Naruto menatap penuh rasa tidak percaya. Ia merasa dadanya memanas. Alisnya menukik tajam kala ia menggeram. Bisa-bisanya si Teme itu mencium seseorang di hadapanku.

Dengan suasana hati yang kesal dan merutuki Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu bangun dari duduknya dengan kasar. Kiba melihat padanya dengan bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang." Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kiba yang berteriak agar Naruto tidak pergi kemanapun.

Nihil. Si pirang sudah tersulut amarahnya. Tidak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak, menghiraukan panggilan Kiba yang mengejar di belakangnya, ia tetap pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari seseorang yang ia rangkul. Ia melihat temannyaーKibaーberlari sambil menyerukan satu nama, Naruto.

"Maaf," ia melepaskan rangkulan mereka. "Aku harus segera pergi."

Tanpa menoleh lagi Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari lantai dansa. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya hanya untuk mengambil jaket yang tertinggal di sana sebelum berlari keluar untuk menyusul Kiba dan Naruto.

Apa yang si Dobe itu lakukan? Pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada si pirang. Mungkin saja sahabatnya itu digerayangi oleh pria lainーtidak, Kiba berada di sana bersamanya. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali.

"Sasuke!"

Belum sempat ia keluar, Kiba berpapasan dengannya. Sepertinya Kiba kembali untuk memberitahu Sasuke bahwa sahabatnya itu telah pergi dari sini.

"Naruto keluar dengan tergesa. Sangat cepat sekali, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya." Kiba mengatur napasnya. "Maaf Sasuke."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Dia langsung berlari ketika kami mengobrol."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Kiba. "Terimakasih Kiba." Setidaknya ia bersyukur Naruto pergi bukan karena dimacam-macami oleh orang asing. "Aku pulang lebih dulu untuk menyusul si bodoh itu."

Setelahnya Sasuke berlari keluar untuk mencari ke mana sahabatnya itu pergi.

* * *

Ia tidak dapat menemukan Naruto, si pirang pun tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dengan harapan Naruto sudah berada di apartemen mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto memang tinggal bersama sejak memutuskan masuk Universitas yang sama di Tokyo. Orangtua mereka memberi ijin sepenuhnya perihal itu. Sejak kecil sudah bersahabat, sudah dua semester pula mereka tinggal satu atap.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang ia pegang. Ruang depan masih gelap. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati. Kala ia melewati dapur yang menyala ia dapat melihat punggung kecil si pirang yang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Oi, kau seharusnya jangan menyusahkanku seperti ini." Sasuke langsung berucap kesal. Ia melempar asal kuncinya ke meja makan. "Kau yang seenaknya meminta ikut ke klub, kau juga yang seenaknya pulang tanpa memberitahuku."

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab. "Aku tidak meminta kau susul." Ia meneguk kopi yang dibuatnya. "Sana sibuklah dengan pasanganmu dan bercintalah sepuas yang kau mau."

Sasuke diam sesaat kala mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia berusaha menangkap maksud ucapan pemuda itu. "Dobe." Sasuke menggeram. "Mulutmu seolah mengatakan aku adalah orang yang melakukan seks dengan siapapun."

Naruto menaruh cangkir kopi yang digenggamnya, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya kesal. "Maaf, aku tidak mengatakan itu." Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau saja yang merasa karena kau memang berciuman dengan panas di depan semua orang."

Sasuke menggeram. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya ini terlihat seolah menantangnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, memojokkan pemuda itu dan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Oh, bukannya kau yang meminta ingin melihat asliku bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, bertanya dengan sarkas. Entah mengapa Naruto melihat pancaran kekecewaan pada mata hitam Sasuke. "Sekarang kau jijik padaku, huh?"

Naruto memandang ke samping, tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Bukan karena ia jijik pada sahabatnya ini, ia lebih tidak suka melihat Sasuke mencium pemuda lain, ia tidak suka membayangkan tentang Sasuke dengan orang lain, berbagi kasih, saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Naruto membenci itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan bayangan mengesalkan itu. Bayangan yang membuatnya merasa sesak pada dadanya.

"Tatap aku." Sasuke menjepit dagu Naruto, membawa pandangan pemuda pirang itu agar menatapnya. "Kau jijik padaku yang menyukai pria? Kau jijik padaku yang mencium pria?"

Oniks itu membawa Naruto semakin larut dalam perasaannya. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku jijik melihatnya." Naruto menjerit, matanya terasa memanas. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan dadanya mencelos ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan mata yang tidak bercanda.

"Melihatmu mencium seorang pemuda, membayangkan kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu dengan orang lain, membayangkan dirimu menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain. Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya!"

Naruto meneriakkan semuanya pada Sasuke, "Aku kesal sekali melihatnya sampai-sampai aku ingin meninju wajahmu itu, Teme! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu di hadapanku!"

Sasuke diam, tubuhnya yang tadi menegang kini sedikit lebih rileks. Ada suatu harapan kala Naruto menyerukan semua itu. "Ada hak apa sehingga kau untuk benci ketika aku menyentuh orang lain?"

Naruto mengerjap. Apa haknya? Bukan 'kah ia adalah sahabat Sasuke maka dari itu ia berhak kesal pada semua kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya mengesalkan?

Karena ia adalah sahabat Sasuke, maka ia merasakan dadanya yang memanas kala melihat Sasuke mencium seseorang yang Naruto tidak tahu itu siapa.

Sama seperti dulu, karena ia adalah sahabat Sasuke maka ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sakuraーkekasih Sasuke semasa SMAーhingga akhirnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru berlangsung selama tiga bulan kandas karena Sasuke memutuskan gadis itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa hakmu, Dobe?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Karena aku sahabatmu." Jawabnya dengan ringan, karena memang itulah yang berada di pikiran Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, membuat mereka dapat mersakan napas yang saling bertukar. "Maaf, tapi sahabat tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Sungguh?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya bingung. "Bukannya kau yang bilang aku boleh mengatakan hal apapun tentang yang tidak aku sukai? Kau bilang kau akan menjauhi apa yang tidak aku suka karena kau sahabatku!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala pirang milik Naruto. Memang benar ia yang mengatakannya pada Naruto, ini terjadi ketika mereka SMA, di mana ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura karena Naruto tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur dengan siapa aku harus berhubungan dan dengan siapa aku boleh berciuman." Desah Sasuke berat. "Aku punya hak menentukan kehidupanku."

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka, "Kalau begitu lakukan semua yang kau mau!" Ia mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. "Kalau begitu kau juga tidak berhak mengaturku dengan siapa aku harus berteman atau berkencan, brengsek!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kala pemuda itu mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ia mendorong Naruto sehingga punggung pemuda itu menempel dengan pintu kulkas. Tangan Sasuke mengunci agar Naruto tidak dapat lari.

"Aku punya alasan untuk hal itu." Sasuke berucap dengan suara beratnya. "Sementara kau tidak memilikinya."

"Teme! Menyingkir dari depanku." Ia menginjak Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming. "Memangnya yang aku ucapkan tadi bukan alasan?"

"Bukan."

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Lalu memang kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk melarang-larangku juga? Sana menjauh!"

"Punya." Jawabnya singkat. "Alasan yang selama ini tidak pernah kau sadariー" Ia berbisik di telinga kanan Naruto. "ーkarena kau terlalu bodoh."

Belum sempat Naruto memaki Sasuke kembali, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Ia merasakan basah pada bibirnya kala Sasuke mengulumnya dengan lembut.

Huh? Mata safir itu membelalak. Hidung Sasuke menyenggol hidungnya, mata oniks itu terpejam. Sasuke menciumnya.

Naruto merasakan hal yang janggal pada tubuhnya kala Sasuke menciumya. Seolah tubuhnya memanas, ada rasa menggelitik di setiap inchi tubuhnya. Matanya menyayu, napasnya berderu.

Kala Sasuke melepas kulumannya dari bibir Naruto, dua pemuda itu saling mengambil napas. Sasuke menyenderkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto.

"Alasanmu," Naruto mengatur napasnya. "Karena ingin menciumku?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Usuratonkachi." Ia tidak percaya Naruto masih belum menangkap apa yang ia maksudkan. Memang tidak salah ia memberikan julukan seperti itu pada sahabatnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Dobe."

Sepasang safir itu kembali mengerjap. "Menyukaiku?" Naruto kembali mengulangi apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia menimang apa yang Sasuke ucapkan apakah sama dengan yang ia maksudkan. "Menyukai... seperti kau menyukaiku karena aku temanmu atau menyukai seperti kau ingin berkencan denganku dan memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Menyukai seperti aku ingin membantingmu ke kasur, menciumi tubuhmu, dan memasukan penisku ke dalam lubangmu."

"Brengsek!" Naruto langsung bereaksi mendengar ucapan vulgar Sasuke. Ia refleks meninju perut Sasuke (cukup keras) membuat Sasuke meringis. Wajahnya merah padam. "Aku tidak percaya mulutmu bisa mengatakan hal itu! Sejak kapan mulut dinginmu yang suka menghina itu berubah jadi mulut tidak senonoh?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Terlalu banyak yang belum kau tahu, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto lalu meniupnya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan semuanya? Sekarang juga."

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Ia merasakan akan ada hal yang berbahaya akan datang padanya. "Sungguh? Apa itu?" Namun sialnya rasa penasaran itu lebih besar.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya yang menghimpit Naruto. Ia menggeleng kecil mendengar jawaban dari si pirang. "Ikut aku."

Dengan satu tangan, ia membopong tubuh Naruto pada pundak kanannya. Ia tidak mengidahkan teriakan si pirang yang memaki dirinya juga meronta mengayunkan kakinya.

Berjalan ke kamar terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka, benar saja Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia katakan, melempar Naruto ke ranjangnya.

"Teme! Argh sial kauーsakit!" Naruto berguling ke kanan dan kiri kala ia merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri memandanginya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sialan kau Sasukeーhh!"

Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh di bawahnya, tidak membiarkan Naruto kabur ke manapun. Ia melumat bibir si pirang untuk sedetik. "Kau yang bilang ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan."

"Kau berat tahu!" Naruto meronta, berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Kakinya menendang lutut Sasuke. "Teme! Menyingkir, ini tidak lucu!"

"Memang," Sasuke tertawa sesaat, ia gemas melihat sahabatnya yang menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. "Karena aku memang tidak sedang melucu bodoh."

Sekali lagi Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang terbuka. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibir yang terasa sangat lembut. Tanpa ragu lidahnya menyusuri rongga mulut Naruto, menyapu deretan gigi yang rapi itu, mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto yang masih diam tidak membalas gulatannya. Sasuke mengecap rasa mulut itu, manisnya kopi masih tertinggal di sana.

Tangannya tentu tidak diam. Sasuke membawa jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh nakal leher Naruto yang berkeringat, diusapnya memutar kulit yang memanas itu sehingga nembuat Naruto bergidik.

"Hnggh," lenguhan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto di bawahnya mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke, menggoyangkan pinggulnya seolah meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Tentu saja Sasuke dengan senang hati akan memuaskannya.

Menit kemudian Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada Naruto. Ia mengambil napas begitu pula dengan si pirang. Naruto memejamkan matanya kala dadanya naik turun untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke brengsek. Batinnya kesal. Ia tidak tahu Sasuke yang pendiam seperti itu bisa berciuman sehebat ini. Sialnya ia merasa tubuhnya memanas hanya karena ciuman itu.

Sasuke bangun, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang mulai melepas bajunya yang terlalu ketat bagi Naruto.

Sasuke melempar tanktop yang tadi ia kenakan ke bawah lantai. Ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, bibir yang sedikit membengkak itu terbuka kecil membuat Sasuke ingin melumatnya kembali.

Ia tersenyum, matanya tertutupi oleh nafsu yang selama ini ia pendam. Sasuke mengusap bibir bawah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Daddy has his own rules."

Naruto mengerjap, "Huh?" Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kau ingin tahu tentangku?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mulai sekarang, call me daddy."

Bola mata safir itu membulat. "Sejak kapan kau jadi ayahku?" Ia menggeleng. "I have a dad, and you know him!"

Sasuke mendengus dengan kebodohan temannya yang tanpa batas ini. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak paham akan kink yang Sasuke miliki.

"Panggil aku seperti itu ketika kita sedang bercinta, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Or should I call you baby boy?"

Oh, entah mengapa mendengar panggilan baru Sasuke untuknya membuat selangkangannya terasa mengeras.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sasuke tidak main-main, ia menyapu selangkangannya dengan telapak tangan besar itu. Dengan suara berat yangーsialnyaーterdengar seksi ia kembali angkat suara.

"Kau harus memanggilku apa, baby boy?"

Menahan desahannya, Naruto berusaha menjawab, "Sasuke, aku rasa iniー"

"Jawabanmu salah."

Naruto meringis kala Sasuke memukul pahanya. Baru saja ia hendak protes, suara dominan itu membuatnya takut.

"Jika kau tidak menurut, maka daddy akan menghukummu, baby boy."

Salahkan hormon dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya terangsang hanya dengan panggilan aneh itu. Suara dominan Sasuke memperburuk keadaan selangkangannya.

"Daddy." Naruto memanggilnya dengan pelan, mengabaikan rasa malu namun membuatnya terangsang secara bersamaan. "Aku akan jadi anak baik untuk daddy."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia mengecup pucuk hidung Naruto. "Good." Tangannya kembali mengusap penis Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana. "Anak baik harus diberi hadiah."

Setelahnya sang pemuda raven menjilati daun telinga Naruto dengan sensual, tangannya mengusap dada bidang di bawanya dengan kasar, jari-jarinya ia bawa untuk memainkan puting Naruto.

"Peraturan pertama," Naruto mendesah kala Sasuke menarik putingnya. "Harus turuti semua yang daddy inginkan."

Naruto merasa gila, perilaku Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya, ini bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Mata oniks itu berkilat penuh napsu membuat Naruto meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"Kau dengar baby boy," Sasuke menjilat pipi tan yang dihiasi garis menggemaskan menurutnya. "Peraturan kedua, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali daddy."

Sasuke menyusuri leher Naruto, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda itu dan menjilat leher itu dengan gerakan lidah yang memutar, membuat pemuda di bawahnya kembali mengerang karena geli.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti," tangan Sasuke menurunkan celana training yang dipakai sahabatnya, membuka dalaman yang dikenakannya lalu meremas penis yang setengah menegang itu. "Ini."

Naruto menjerit kecil, tubuhnya menegang kala merasakan nikmat pada penisnya. Telapak tangan kasar Sasuke menyapu permukaan penis Naruto yang mulai mengeras.

"Aku," dengan setengah terengah Naruto berusaha bicara. "Tidak tahu jika, nghhh, akan senikmat ini jika disentuhーahhh, oleh orang lain."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Rasanya ia ingin menjitak kepala Naruto karena bicara sebodoh itu kala atmosfir yang telah Sasuke ciptakan begitu panas.

"Disentuh olehku." Ralat Sasuke. Ia mengusap kepala penis Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, precum yang keluar ia sapu pada kepala penis itu. "Hanya daddy yang bisa memuaskan kitten kesayangannya."

Naruto merasakan kepalanya yang berputar, pandangannya kabur, napasnya terasa berat. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang penuh dominasi itu membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia mendesah pelan, bibir bawahnya ia kulum sesaat.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau jadi anak baik dan lepas semua pakaianmu." Dengan lembut jemari Sasuke bermain nakal di bibir Naruto, mengusap bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Perlihatkan tubuhmu padaku, baby boy."

Tidak. Suara itu benar-benar membius pikiran Naruto. Ia mengerang dan mengangguk lemah, ia melepas sweater dan kaus putih yang ia kenakan, melemparnya dengan asal menyusul pakaian Sasuke di lantai. Naruto mendesah lembut kala merasakan udara dingin menyapu kulitnya yang hangat.

Sasuke sendiri mulai menggoda Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto seolah ingin mencium bibirnya namun ia kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka, dekat, tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto mencium dirinya.

"Sasuke biarkan aku menciummu." Erang Naruto. Tanggannya menangkup pipi Sasuke, wajah tampan itu menyeringai.

"Siapa yang kau panggil, huh?" Sasuke berbisik dengan nada tidak senang. Ia melucuti celana juga boxer yang Naruto kenakan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan lapar, tiap lekukan tubuh Naruto ia rekam dalam ingatannya. Ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke melihat sahabatnya ini telanjang bulat, namun Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah, kejantanan yang menegang dan puting yang mengeras benar-benar membuat Sasuke lapar.

Jemari Sasuke menyusuri tubuh Naruto, menyentuh kulit senada madu yang kontras dengannya. Ia menekkan pada titik yang membuat Naruto mendesah, lidahnya dengan menggoda menjilat rahang hingga leher jenjang Naruto. Suara erangan basah yang menggoda membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Anak manis. Lihat dirimu, kau tidak melakukan apapun selain mendesah. Kau seperti seorang wanita. Kau suka 'kan ketika aku memainkan putingmu?" Mencondongkan tubuh pada Naruto, Sasuke menempelkan mulutnya pada puting yang sensitif dan menggigitnya. Teriakan nyaring Naruto menggema di kamar mereka.

"Katakan padaku, kau suka putingmu dimainkan seperti ini bukan," Sasuke berbisik, memainkan puting Naruto dengan jari.

"Ungh, heーhentikan." Ia mendengar Naruto mendesis. "Berhenti memainkan dadaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasakan penisnya mengeras dibalik celana. Ia menggeram, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sekali pada paha kanan Naruto. Ia membiarkan tangannya menyentuh dada Naruto saat si pirang melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. "Heh. Tidak sabaran." Kekehnya. "Hmm, kau sudah kelaparan? Lihat penismu sudah menegang ingin disentuh olehku." Desis Sasuke. Ia mengecupi leher Naruto saat ia menyenggol penis Naruto dengan lututnya,

"Kau sangat basah." Naruto berusaha bernapas teratur saat Sasuke menyentuh lubangnya dengan jari. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena gairah. Sasuke semakin keras menggesek penis Naruto dengan pahanya, menahan agar tidak lepas kendali langsung memasuki lubang Naruto yang menggodanya.

"Daddy, please," Suara Naruto parau, mata birunya berair menatap Sasuke memelas. Bibirnya membengkak basah, napasnya hangat menerpa wajah Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menggelap.

"Berbalik dan berlutut." Sasuke memerintah, nada dominan yang baru Naruto dengar membuatnya gemetar. "Bokongmu indah sekali." Sasuke menangkup bokong Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. "Sangat lembut, pas di tanganku, heh."

Tubuh Naruto gemetar mendengar kata-kata itu, ia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke bisa memujinya secara seksual. Ia merasa malu namun keinginan agar lubangnya terisi sangat mengusiknya. Rasanya gatal, kosong, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara tak sadar.

"Kau menggodaku, baby boy." Sasuke mendesis, matanya menatap senang pada tingkah Naruto yang menggodanya. "Kau tahu cara membuat daddy senang, huh?"

Sasuke menarik celana dan pakaian dalamnya. Penisnya sangat keras sekarang dan ia hanya ingin mendorong penisnya ke lubang Naruto yang berkedut di depan matanya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk segera bersetubuh dengan pemuda yang ia cintai ini, ia ingin melakukannya secara perlahan hingga mereka berdua merasakan kenikmatan.

"Hey, Naruto. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Dia bergumam pelan. Ketika Naruto mengangguk, senyum kecil menarik sudut bibir Sasuke. Ia menunduk dan menarik pinggul Naruto dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya, menjilati belahan bokong Naruto yang basah. Naruto diam, sebelum tersentak ketika sesuatu yang panas, lembab dan basah mulai mendesak lubangnya. Desahan lolos keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menarik pinggulnya dengan lemah, lidah Sasuke mulai menjilat membuka lubangnya.

"Tーtidak! Berhenti! Itu... Sasuke itu kotor! Ungh..." Naruto memejamkan mata erat, kenikmatan menyelimutinya. "Sasuke! Unghh.. hentiーahh, jangan dijilatー"

Sasuke berhenti, suaranya memberat, ia tidak suka terganggu. "Oh? Kau berani menentangku, kitten?" Naruto membeku, menggigil, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan Sasuke menyeringai di tempat lidahnya masih menyentuh anus Naruto.

Sasuke mencicipi Naruto secara perlahan. Menenggelamkan lidahnya ke dalam, lidahnya terus menyedot dan masuk ke bagian dalam yang hangat dan ketat. Sasuke tahu Naruto mencari kenikmatan lebih, saat punggung itu melengkung dan suara parau itu mendesahkan namanya Sasuke semakin dalam memasukan lidahnya pada anus Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat, tangannya mencengkram seprai tanpa daya. Pandangan dan pemikirannya kabur, ia bisa merasakan tekstur lidah Sasuke di dalam lubangnyaーmenggeliat memberi Naruto kenikmatan. Naruto menggeliat menjauh dari lidah Sasuke, ia terisak kecil berusaha mendorong lidah Sasuke agar memasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Berhenti... uh..." Naruto terisak, merintih ketika lidah panas Sasuke meninggalkan lubangnya. Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke, meminta kembali diisi. "Unghh!"

Merasakan si pirang gemetar di bawahnya, Sasuke memasukkan jari yang telah dilumasi ke dalam lubang Naruto yang panas dan kencang. Napas Naruto tertahan, "Sasーdaddy.. aku ingin penismu.. inginー"

Sasuke mendorong jari kedua, suaranya menurun satu oktaf saat ia menggeram, "Bicaralah dengan benar, baby boy." Sasuke melengkungkan jari-jarinya dan menariknya hanya untuk mendorong dengan jari ketiga dan menghentakkannya kembali ke gua panas yang menelan jarinya dengan rakus. Naruto mengeluarkan erangan nakal, mengayun-ayunkan pinggulnya dengan putus asa untuk memenuhi lubangnya yang berkedut menyakitkan.

"Sasuーdaddy ugh... aku mohon daddy." teriak Naruto, pinggul terangkat sepenuhnya dari tempat tidur dan melengkung, "Aku mohon... akuーoh... ahnn, janganーhentikan!" Naruto menggeleng keras saat jari Sasuke menyodoknya dengan keras dan cepat. "Bukanーungh jarimu... Hngh! Tーtidak cukup. Daddy... aku ingin ah! Ingin punyamu yanh gemuk dan besarーuuh, Sasuke!"

Sial. Sasuke mengerang dan menarik jari-jarinya keluar, matanya melihat lubang yang terbuka dan berkedut. Menggodanya, lubang itu menganga terbuka untuk menunjukkan bagian dalam, berwarna senada buah ceri. Basah, lembab, ketat.

Memohon untuk diisi.

Sasuke mendesah rendah, menarik pinggul Naruto, memposisikan penisnya pada pintu masuk itu. Sasuke mengusap kepala penisnya pada lubang Naruto. Ia perlahan masuk, merasakan otot-otot itu mengisapnya dengan rakus. Ia menatap penisnya menghilang inci demi inci ke dalam lubang nikmat Naruto, lubang itu menyambutnya dengan hangat, seolah memijat penis Sasuke. Rasanya luar biasa. Mendengar rintihan Naruto ketika ia akhirnya mendapatkan penis yang ia inginkan sangatlah memuaskan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang dan tertahan ketika kekasihnya mengubur dirinya dalam kehangatan. Sasuke tersenyum saat penisnya sudah masuk seluruhnya. "Anak baik. Kau memakan penisku dengan sangat rakus." Desah Sasuke, ia menggesekkan penisnya di dalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto berseru. Ia tahu Sasuke mulai kehilangan dirinya, pemuda itu terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kuat, bunyi selangkangan Sasuke yang menabrak bokong Naruto menggema terdengar menggoda. Tempo genjotan Sasuke mulai cepat, penis itu memukul prostat Naruto, membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan. Sasuke nenyeringai melihat pemuda itu pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil kendali penuh.

Naruto menangis tersedu, rasanya terlalu nikmat. Ini adalah kali pertama ia bersetubuh dengan seseorang, ia tidak tahu bahwa senikmat ini rasanya dimasuki oleh orang lain. Penis Sasuke yang besar terus menyodoknya. Naruto terengah, bibirnya mengukir senyum. "Anghh.. daddy." Desahnya lirih, tangannya yang terkendali, ia gemetar akan rasa senang. Ia merasakan kenikmatan menumpuk di dalam dirinya ketika penisnya ikut bergoyang karena hentakkan Sasuke. "Aーaku... ingin keluar... nghー" Naruto menjerit ketika penis besar dalam dirinya berdenyut lebih keras, memukulnya tepat di satu tempat. Matanya berputar ke belakang merasakan kenikmatan.

"Tahan, baby boy. Belum saatnya kau keluar." Sasuke terengah di sela bisikkannya. Jarinya menutup lubang penis Naruto. Ia mendesah keras saat lubang Naruto semakin menyedotnya. "Ngh.. Naruto kauーuh benar-benar nikmat."

"Tiーngh.. tidak," teriak Naruto, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang dengan lemah, "Aku mohon... aku mohon! Daddy... please daddy." Mendengar desahan nikmat Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada pundak Naruto, mencium dan menyedotnya, meninggalkan tanda merah di kulit tan indah Naruto. Tangannya menjuntai ke bawah untuk menggenggam pinggul sahabatnya dengan kasar. Ini akan meninggalkan bekas selama berhari-hari. Lubang hangat panas yang menghimpit erat penisnya membuat Sasuke menggeran nikmat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya yang basah dan licin dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto mengerang tidak suka, ia hampir berteriak kesal pada Sasuke. Tiga detik kemudian Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasur agar berhadapan dengannya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah kakinya, sati kakinya tertekuk dan mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan lubang yang mengundang, menganga, basah dan lembab, memohon untuk kembali diisi oleh penis besar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang, menyusupkan jari-jarinya pada punggung Naruto sebelum dia mendorong penisnya kembali. Naruto menangis tertahan, otot-otot anusnya mengejang dan menarik penis Sasuke semakin dalam. Sasuke menggenjotnya tanpa henti, membuat Naruto mendesah dengan keras. Penis Naruto terayun-ayun di perutnya, precum menetes karena Sasuke tidak membiarkannya untuk keluar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terus mendesah di bawahnya. Mata biru itu terpejam, wajah memerah, rambut pirang itu basah karena keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka. Kulit tan itu sangat menggoda, puting yang mengeras dan penis yang memerah siap untuk mengeluarkan sperma.

Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Sasuke akan mendapati Naruto yang terlentang pasrah saat Sasuke menidurinya. Ia tersenyum, pinggulnya menghentak dengan cepat dan kuat. Ia menikmati Naruto, inilah yang ia inginkan.

Naruto bisa merasakan penis gemuk Sasuke berdenyut dalam lubangnya, urat-urat penis itu semakin menggesek di dalamnya. Naruto mendesar keras, penisnya bergetar "Daddyーaku ungh... keluar." Tubuhnya bergetar saat spermanya membasahi perut.

Naruto merasa lemas, penis Sasuke semakin menegang. Naruto ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memberi Sasuke kenikmatan. "Mmh, sebentar lagi Naruto," Sasuke menghentakkan penisnya semakin cepat, lubang hangat Naruto benar-benar menerasnya. "Ah!"

Keduanya memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan. Sperma panas menyembur dalam tubuh Naruto, mengisi dan menandai dirinya, bersama dengan gigi Sasuke yang menggigit lehernya. Tubuh Naruto rileks, ia terengah-engah, gemetar ketika Sasuke perlahan menarik penisnya, sperma di dalamnya ikut keluar dari lubangnya dan mengotori seprai.

"Hei," gumam Sasuke pelan, jemarinya mengusap pipi Naruto yang berlinang air mata, ia membungkuk untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Hei," bisik Naruto sebagai balasan, ia berbalik ke samping untuk menciumi pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh dengan hangat, menyapukan jari-jarinya ke rambut Naruto yang basah. Ia menggumam senang kala melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan lembut tanpa rasa penyesalan.

"Jadi, bagaimana penilaianmu tentangku?"

Naruto mengerjap tidak mengerti, "Uh? Penilaian apa?"

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan dahinya. "Penilaianku di ranjang." Bisiknya lembut namun menggoda. "Apa aku memuaskan?"

"Brengsek!" Naruto menggigit pipi kiri Sasuke, wajahnya memerah saat terbayang apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke. "Kita baru melakukan ini dan kau bertanya pertanyaan aneh itu?"

Sasuke tertawa lembut, ia membawa kepala Naruto pada pundaknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada suraian pirang Naruto. Napasnya lembut teratur, ia berbisik. "Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto menggumam, "Jadi aku bukan baby boy-mu lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus geli, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan membalas candaannya di saat seperti ini. "Kau tetap baby boy-ku saat kita bercinta." Sasuke menggigit lembut telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggumam malu di sela leher Sasuke, tangannya semakin erat memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku mengantuk. Staminaku kau kuras habis, pinggangku rasanya hilang."

"Kalau begitu tidur, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke mengecupi pelipis basah Naruto. "Padahal kau hanya berbaring saat aku memasukimu."

Teriakan Naruto yang penuh rasa malu bukanlah penutup di malam itu.

* * *

Sasuke meringis kala merasakan kesemutan di sebelah tangannya. Ia terbangun, dengan mata yang terbuka dengan perlahan dan perasaan tidak rela untuk terbangun di pagi itu. Ia langsung menoleh pada lengannya yang kesemutanーNaruto tertidur pulas dengan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantalnya. Ia bisa melihat mulut si pirang yang terbuka juga liur di sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke tertawa, Naruto selalu tidak percaya jika Sasuke mengatai wajah tidurnya benar-benar jelek. Ia ingin sekali mengambil ponselnyaーuntuk mengabadikan wajah tidur si pirang dengan fotoーyang ada di kantung celana jeans miliknya yang tergeletak di lantau, hanya saja ia terlalu malas. Bukan, ia tidak ingin melepaskan dekapan si pirang padanya.

Apa yang terjadi semalam benar-benar tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya, lebih seperti mimpi. Namun ia tahu itu semua adalah kenyataanーyang selalu ia harapkanーkarena tubuh mereka berdua, berpelukan, dan tanpa busana.

Tetap saja. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang terlelap. Ia tidak percaya si bodoh yang ia cintai sekian lama membalas perasaannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidaklah langsung menyadari ia menyukai sahabatnya ini, si bodoh yang selalu mengganggunya sehingga Sasuke terbiasa dengan eksistensinya.

Awal mereka memasuki perkuliahan di mana mereka memilih universitas yang berbeda, di sanalah Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika ia tahu Naruto tidak akan lagi mengganggunyaーsetiap hari, atau minggu, bahkan bulanーmemikirkan itu membuatnya merasakan suatu yang janggal, seperti ada lubang besar menelannya.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih universitas yang sama dengan Naruto, dengan alasan ia akan menjaganya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Bersama dengan si bodohーyang sayangnya manisーini membuat Sasuke merasa sempurna.

Awalnya ia hanya menyangka mungkin karena ia dan Naruto selalu bersamaーia bahkan tidak ingat ada hari dalam hidupnya tanpa Narutoーia menjadi terbiasa dengan si pirang dan tidak bisa menjauh dari Naruto. Namun, perasaan seperti ingin mendominasi Naruto, ingin membuat Naruto hanya menatapnya, bahkan mengatur hidupnya, itu ia tangkap sebagai suatu yang bukan teman lakukan pada temannya.

Atau begitulah yang dikatakan Shikamaru tentang; oi kau menyukai orang yang kau ceritakan ini 'kan? Kau gay. Dan ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memanglah benar.

Sasuke mungkin menyukai Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa mengkategorikan dirinya sebagai gay. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah tertarik secara seksual dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ia memang mengencani beberapa gadis di SMA dulu, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun ketika mencium atau menggerayangi tubuh mereka. Pada laki-laki pun ia tidak merasakan ketertarikan khusus, ia sempat menyimpulkan dirinya sendiri sebagai aseksual.

Lalu ia menyadari, perasaannya pada Naruto tidak akan pernah terbalas. Tentu saja si bodoh itu menyukai gadisーdengan payudara besarーdan jauh dari kata menyukai Sasuke, yang seorang pemuda, lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan juga memiliki penis sama seperti Naruto. Memang benar hubungan ia dan Naruto sudah terlalu intim sebagai seorang teman (Naruto yang manja dan selalu duduk di paha Sasuke, pelukan tiba-tiba dan yang lainnya), Sasuke memandangnya sebagai perasaan suka, namun bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tentu saja tidak.

Lalu rasa khawatir mulai datang padanya, bukan karena ia takut Naruto akan mengetahui dirinya seorang gayーia yakin Naruto tidak akan peduli akan hal ituーnamun karena ia tahu Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Mengingat bagaimana si bodoh itu, Sasuke yakin Naruto hanya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak akan ada masalah, tapi seiring waktu berjalan Naruto akan menjauhinya, tidak ada lagi candaan, menonton film bersama di malam hari, dan yang terburuk Naruto tidak akan lagi tinggal bersamanya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Jadi ia memilih untuk ikut bersama Shikamaru, datang melampiaskan perasaannya pada klub gay dan mencari seseorang yang mirip dengan Narutoーyang tidak pernah Sasuke temukanーdan mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada si bodoh.

Percuma saja, Sasuke terlalu dalam menyukai Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang meluap, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya namun pikirannya menahan untuk melakukan tindakan yang impulsif.

Pada akhirnya Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, terbayangpun tidak pernah, Naruto yang menyukainya. Selama ini Naruto hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman atau rival. Si bodoh itu selalu berkoar tentang gadis-gadis yang ia sukai.

Sasuke menelusuri garis di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, dengan lembut ia mencubit pipi bulat Naruto. Mungkin si pirang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya yang selalu membuat dada Sasuke merasakan desiran hangat.

"Nghh..." Naruto mengerang merasa terganggu dengan Sasuke yang memainkan jemarinya di wajah Naruto. "Ugh, Sasuke kau bisa sekali mengganggu tidurku."

"Pagi, Dobe." Sasuke meniup wajah Naruto agar ia membuka kelopak mata biru yang Sasuke sukai.

Naruto menguap lebar, ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat pegal. Tangannya mengusap mata agar pandangannya lebih jelas, di sampingnya Sasuke memperhatikan dengan pandangan lembut.

"Uh," Naruto merasakan suaranya hilang saat ia melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dada. Bukan hanya Sasuke, ia juga bisa merasakan dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian. "Uhm... pagi?"

Ia gugup, ia ingat semua kejadian liar semalam. Malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke, di mana ia benar-benar tahu bahwa Sasukeーdan dirinyaーliar saat melakukan seks walaupun itu adalah kali pertama mereka.

Sasuke yang menyukainya.

Naruto mengerjap, tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa dengan kenyataan Sasuke menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu, Usuratonkachi?" Rasa takut langsung menghampiri Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto yang termenung menatapnya. Menyesal, tidak suka, semua pikiran buruk mendatanginya.

Sasuke berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, "Kau terlihat bodoh dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu, Dobe."

"Brengsek, aku ini tidak bodoh jadi berhenti mengganti namaku dengan dobe!" Naruto membawa telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ia bahwa Naruto sedang mengalami perang batin saat ini.

Dengan lembut Sasuke membawa lengan Naruto dan menempelkan lengan hangat itu pada pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat menawan di mata Naruto. "Kau melamun, bodoh."

Naruto cemberut tidak suka, "Aku sedang berpikir sesuatu." Ia membenarkan letak tidurnya. "Semalam itu..."

"Kita bersetubuh. Iya." Potong Sasuke dengan enteng.

Pipi tan Naruto memerah, "Buーbukan yang itu sialan!" Ia mencubit keras pipi Sasuke sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit putihnya. "Kau... bilang suka padaku?"

Oh. Sasuke mengerjap tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Iya." Balasnya singkat dan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu." Alis Naruto bertaut, ia seolah mengancam Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Jawab Sasuke yakin. "Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku."

"Brengsek, aku serius!" Naruto merengek, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku serius." Telapak tangan Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto. "Jadi, mau 'kah kau menatap kekasihmu?"

Wajah Naruto terangkat, ia menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka. "Kita sepasang kekasih?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku mau!" Balas Naruto, ia menangkup wajah Sasuke. "Kau memasukiku dulu dan baru sekarang kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya. "Dan aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya!"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, kin dua tangannya mengapit tubuh Naruto yang tertidur di bawahnya.

"Kau 'kan yang memintaku menunjukkannya terlebih dulu?"

Naruto mengerang kesal, "Aku tidak tahu jika menunjukkan itu berarti memasukkan penismu ke bokongku." Bela Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto memerah melihatnya; wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut, mata itu, senyum itu, semuanya terlihat berbeda sekarang. Naruto tahu Sasuke tampan, tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke setampan ini.

"Oi, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu, Dobe?" Protes Sasuke ketika Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dulu," jerit Naruto tertahan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi ikemen?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikap seolah ia malu pada Sasuke. "Dobe, aku ingin menciummu."

"Tidak mau. Kau belum sikat gigi!"

Sasuke tersenyum kesal, sebiji urat muncul di pelipisnya. Ia takjub dengan bakat Naruto yang selalu menghancurkan suasana romantis yang ia bangun. "Kau juga bau, liurmu membasahi tubuhku asal kau tahu."

Naruto menggeleng saat Sasuke mencoba menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Naruto." Panggil Sasuke kembali, kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut dari sebelumnya dengan harapan ia akan melihat wajah Naruto.

Benar saja, Naruto menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Apa yang Sasuke lihat benar-benar membuatnya senang, Naruto dengan wajah memerah malu dan bibir bawah yang tergigit.

Namikaze Naruto, sahabat masa kecilnya, kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, dengan hati-hati ia memangut bibir Naruto yang memerah. Membiarkan matanya terpejam saat Naruto membalas ciumannya.

Lembut dan hangat, napas mereka memburu, jari mereka bertautan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu?" Itulah yang Naruto tanyakan saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku sedang mengingat tanggal berapa hari ini." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menjauhkan wajah mereka.

Alis Naruto bertaut karena rasa penasaran, "Huh, memang kenapa?"

"Karena tahun depan di tanggal yang sama akan menjadi hari jadi kita yang pertama."

Safir Naruto membola, dadanya berdegup dengan cepat. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan tahun berikutnya?"

Sasuke menggumam, "Tahun di mana kita merayakan hari jadi kedua kita." Ujarnya dengan tawa kecil.

Senyum Naruto mengembang, ia menatap Sasuke dengan jahil. "Kalau Jepang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis bagaimana?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian ia menatap lekat safir yang bersinar jenaka. Ia sangat menyukai mata itu. "Di hari itu, aku akan menyeretmu ke pelaminan dan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan si bodoh bernama Namikaze Naruto."

Ia sangat menyukai Naruto.

"Tidak, aku yang akan menyeretmu lebih dulu, Teme!"

Segala tentangnya, Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda ini.

"Kapan kau pernah menang dariku, Usuratonkachi?"

Jari mereka bertaut, sedikit rasa takut akan hubungan baru mereka, namun mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada kata mundur untuk hubungan baru mereka.

Karena ia juga menyukai Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil, rasa senang yang membuncah membuat ia ingin menangis. Tidak pernah ia sangka jika ia begitu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau terjebak bersamaku selamanya." Naruto mendeklarasikan dengan nada jenaka.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia mengecup hidung Naruto. "Selamat, kau juga terjebak bersamaku seumur hidupmu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, senyum lebar itu berhiaskan air mata di sudut mata biru indah yang Sasuke sukai. Dahi mereka saling menyapa.

Sasuke tahu ketika ia melihat Naruto, ia melihat pada masa depannya, masa depan mereka.

* * *

I've sinned guys, but sorry dady kink is my weakness. All hail dady kink.

Okaaaaaay, ini adalah fic lemon pertamaku ;-;

gimana gimana? Kimoi kah? Pengen muntah? Wahahaha, sorry but kinda proud of myself /heh

Anyway, HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!

Aku ga tau masih pada ngeh ga sama SasuNaru Day (kalau ga salah di Indonesia) tanggal 10 Juli :(((

Jadi tahun ini adalah tahun ke 11 aku kenal SasuNaru, WOW AKU BUCIN SASUNARU UDAH KEK NGREDIT MOTOR

Pengen curhat sedikit ya...

Dulu setiap SN Day pasti rame :(( aku harap sekarang juga masih rame ;-;

Aku harap SN masih banyak yang suka, karena demi apapun SasuNaru ini idah banget (walau, fuck, they're not fucking cannon) dan aku ga bisa move on sama pair ini :((((

11 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, tapi ga lama juga. Dulu aku cuma readers biasa, suka SasuNaru karena ga sengaja dan sampai bisa jatuh cinta banget sama pair ini. Banyak banget author yang aku sukai, banyak banget stories yang aku baca sampai akhirnya aku berani buat fic sendiri.

Tbh aku buat fic karena memang aku cinta pair ini, setiap tahun rasanya liat FSNI di FFN makin sepi, aku syedi sumpah :((( kangen sama author author favorit aku tapi mereka sudah ga di fandom ini lagi.

Aku berharap fic aku bisa ngeramein archives SasuNaru, dan aku bersyukur ternyata fic aku direspon positif oleh kalian.

Actually, aku udah buat beberapa fic buat SNDay cuma ga slesei lmao

Nanti kalau udah publish baca ya :3

Ada yang suka Indra x Ashura kah?

Terimakasih banyak ya kalian, tolong tetep cinta sama SasuNaru ya ;-;

Happy SNDay guys!

With love,

Harayuki


End file.
